


Traveling Shadow

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [12]
Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Egotober 2019, M/M, Secret Identities, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: The Mayor has a conference to attend to, which means Dark needs to leave town without tipping anyone off. A feat earlier said than done.





	Traveling Shadow

Damien was pacing a storm in his office.

“My good man you are going to break through to the floor,” Wilford smiled, he was sitting in a padded chair.

“You and Google have already been arrested twice since I’ve been  _ ‘gone’ _ and everything is supposed to be fine?” Damien spat.

“I don’t understand why everyone’s making a big fuss about you wanting to work with us,” Wilford shrugged.

“At least you stopped talking about Bim,” Damien was checking his bowtie in his mirror, then looked at his watch. He had a convention to go to, and not going to it would out himself as Dark. So all Dark had to do was make a convincing act of needing to deal with a situation over in L.A. Which was going to be hard enough to fake on top of it, but the more pressing issue was the convention.

Darkiplier had been out of Egoton for about two weeks now . . .

He wanted to scream at everything that he would have to fix when  _ “Dark” _ came back.

Wilford had scoffed at Damien’s comment. “I told you it was an accident, I was drunk and Silver was there. I’m proud of him, I didn’t realize I couldn’t be a little proud of the boy.”

“They know he exists again, and I will not have his debut and life spoiled because you got impatient,” Damien warned angrily

“I’ve got it,” Wilford rolled his eyes. “Bim will be fine, the town will be fine, and I won’t let Anti eat your computer. You want me to feed the dog too?”

“I don’t have a dog,” Damien looked at the crazed reporter with a suspicious stare.

“Not yet,” Wil warned.

“Just make sure Bim eats something other than junk food and sweets, I don’t want to come home to him on a sugar rampage or sick again,” Damien checked his suitcase again, making sure his important paperwork was there.

“For the millionth time, we’ve been through this before,” Wilford promise. “You just leave it to old Warfstache. He knows what’s best.”

Damien groaned but grabbed his suitcase. “Head back to your office, I don’t need anyone seeing you.”

Wilford waved his hand, “Ehh, you’ll be fine, they’ll join in on the laugh.”

“No, they won’t, go home,” Dark ordered. “I still need to grab something from the Manor before I go.”

“Fine,” Wilford pouted and he was gone in a puff of pink, psychedelic smoke.

Dark wound up needing an extra five minutes to pass through the Void to get his little black notebook from his home desk in the Manor. The entity kept it in his suit pocket so it’d be on his person at all times. He couldn’t have anyone, even Wilford, taking it while he was gone. Inside held little snippets of information and if Anti or the heroes got their hands on it his entire operation would be in jeopardy. Then he got back into his office and his security guards took him to the train and it was a rather uneventful ride. Unsurprising since this was normally a situation that Dark would send someone to intervene on his behalf. But Damien wasn’t in the mood to go that far with the double set up.

After a couple hours of peace, working with the files he’d brought along with a work laptop. and quiet his train car got another passenger admitted. It was a woman with long dark hair and glasses.

“Ahh, Dames,” the woman said as she walked. “You got around to talking to the Missus yet?”

“Kathy,” Damien tried to smile warmly. Dark didn’t have friends, but Damien was human and naturally was supposed to have those. Or so his blue soul supplied. “You know I don’t have one of those.”

“Ah hah!” She pointed at him. “I knew it, what’s his name?”

“I am happily single,” Damien waved his hand dismissively. “If I am married to anything it is the city itself. I’m too busy to think about anything like that.”

“Bull,” Kathryn told him. “You liar! You just don’t have the courage to tell him, do you?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Damien promised, just choosing to work instead of humoring the incredibly vulnerable and human woman next to him. After letting her drill him for a bit, she calmed down and the two got to talking, and somewhere in the exchange, Dark was able to relax, letting Damien play the scene as more people began to fill in.

It had been ages since any part of Dark had taken anything even close to a break. Helping to raise Bim would have been enough of a full-time job but he had an organization to run on top of it. He was never going to admit it to anyone, but it was nice to get away from the city. To wrap his influence into a new place and feed off of the misfortune there. He had no one else to share the area with.

That thought alone was exhilarating.

But he knew if he stayed, Wilford would inevitably find him and Bim would be with him, of course. He’d never have an area to himself again. Dark knew, however, that after his break he’d go back home, smooth over whatever mess Wilford and the others were causing. Things would go back to normal again and it would be fine.


End file.
